gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost MC
The Lost Brotherhood is an outlaw motorcycle club operating primarily out of Acter, Alderney. History According to the Lost website, the Lost began in 1964 with eight US marines who met in Hanoi, Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they began the club and named it "The Lost" because of their friends who were killed in action. Alderney chapter At the beginning of The Lost and Damned, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting leader of in the absence of Billy Grey, who was been incarcerated for drug charges. Prominent members of the Alderney chapter included the chapter's President Billy Grey; Vice President Johnny Klebitz; Treasurer Jim Fitzgerald; Club Secretary Brian Jeremy; Road Captain Clay Simon and Sergeant-at-Arms Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. They, or at least their motto, may have been inspired by the Outlaws MC, as Billy Grey at one point stated their motto is "the almighty forgives... the Lost don't", which is identical to that of the Outlaws. Members and associates *Johnny Klebitz- President of The Lost and The Lost's Alderney chapter *Billy Grey (deceased) - Former President of The Lost and The Lost's Alderney chapter *Jim Fitzgerald (deceased) - Former Alderney Lieutenant and Treasurer *Terry Thorpe - Alderney Lieutenant/Sergeant-at-Arms *Clay Simons - Alderney Lieutenant/Road Captain *Brian Jeremy (deceased) - Former Alderney Lieutenant and Club Secretary *Jason Michaels (deceased) - Former Broker Lieutenant and Enforcer *Angus Martin - Alderney Lieutenant *"Horse" (deceased) - Prospect *Dave Grossman - Prospect *Ashley Butler - Klebitz's former old lady *Leila Sharpe - Klebitz's current old lady Liberty City chapter The Lost MC also has a chapter in Broker, Liberty City. In 2008, Johnny met up with six bikers from the Lost's Broker chapter on the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for help from the Broker chapter when hired gun Niko Bellic attacked him. While there is no chapter in Algonquin, Johnny and other members of The Lost have been seen in Algonquin. Trivia *There have been ten presidents of The Lost Brotherhood's Alderney Chapter (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). *Billy Grey and Brian Jeremy were convicted of the same crime in the same year (murder in 1989). It's possible it was a two-man job and it might explain why Brian is so loyal to Billy. *The Gunthugs MC is thought to be a separate MC, but a file from Grand Theft Auto: IV proves that it is not. *The Lost prove to be more aggressive to their rivals, the Angels of Death, despite being outnumbered. *It's possible that members of The Lost are extorting or are employed by Globe Oil's offices in Berchem, Alderney, as Johnny refers to their rear parking lot as "Lost MC turf" during the mission "Liberty City Choppers". *If the player looks at the memorial wall inside the clubhouse they can see that one of the fallen Lost members uses an Angel of Death model. Notable tragedies Before The Lost and Damned *Night Hog died in 1982, as the first Lost casualty in their feud with the Angels of Death. Even after taking two shotgun shells to the face, he was standing up and firing his sub-machine gun before he died. *Mitch died in 1985 when he was having sex on a moving bike, and was hit by a freight train. *Bozo died in 1999 when he was shot directly in the head in a shootout with three police officers. *Dirty Sue died in 2001 when he was drunk while driving his motorcycle, veered onto oncoming traffic and was hit by a truck. *Harper died in 2006 in a methlab explosion. He had previously lost one of his ears in 2003 to a similar explosion. As told by the Lost website, he "didn't sell to homos - which is rare in this world of hypocrites and sellouts," suggesting the Lost are homophobic (though, unlike the Angels of Death, they are not racist and have befriended the Uptown Riders). *Horse was captured by The Lost after turning state's evidence. *Angus Martin is permanently crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. *Wyatt is an arrested prospect caught with kilos of heroin. *Moose shot an undercover cop who infiltrated the Lost and was subsequently arrested. *Jose was caught with meth that "wasn't his" and was later arrested. During The Lost and Damned *The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is demolished when Billy Grey kills a Lieutenent of the Angels of Death. *Jason Michaels and many bikers from the Lost's Broker chapter are killed by hired gun Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail Faustin. *Brian Jeremy defects to start his own chapter, feuding with former Lost brother Johnny Klebitz and his faction. Johnny murders most of Brian's trustees and, optionally, Brian himself. * Many members of the Broker chapter are killed by Luis Fernando Lopez after an attempt to kill him and Anthony Prince. *Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic after an extended motorcycle chase. Johnny describes him as "the man we all wanted to be". *Billy Grey is arrested during a botched heroin deal, and was prepared to turn state's evidence on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin. before Johnny and other Lost members broke into the prison and personally murdered Billy. *The Lost's clubhouse is destroyed by Ray Boccino, and then burnt down by the remaining members of the Alderney chapter. Gallery Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny Klebitz leading a group of bikers. BillyGrey-TLAD.jpg|Lost brotherhood's Alderney Chapter leader, Billy Grey. BrianJeremy-TLAD.jpg|Club secretary Brian Jeremy ClaySimons-TLAD.jpg|Road captain Clay Simmons JimFitzgerald-TLAD.jpg|Treasurer Jim Fitzgerald JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD.jpg|Vice president Johnny Klebitz JasonMichaels-TLAD.jpg|Lost enforcer Jason Micheals TerryThorpe-TLAD.jpg|Lost sergeant at arms Terry Thorpe AngusMartin-TLAD.jpg|Lost high ranking member Angus Martin Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Lost MC clubhouse Lost Brotherhood, The Lost Brotherhood, The Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned